Til Death Do Us Part
by Aquarius Galaxy
Summary: When an arranged marriage gets in the way of Neji's feelings for Tenten, he is torn between the two women. Nejiten
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Naruto**

Chapter one

Neji Hyuga had always been quiet. Even in his younger days as a genin on Team Gai, he hadn't spoken unless he deemed it necessary. Of course, he'd acknowledge his superiors, but those he thought lesser than him were lucky enough to even receive a slight grunt, a sign that he had heard fhem. He had been called many things, such as self centered, conceited, even stuck up. These names had never bothered him before, so he could help but wonder why they did now, when it was his bun haired teammate calling him them.

"You're such a stuck up snooty brat! I can't believe I'm even from the same planet as you!" She shouted angrily at him before stomping away in away fit of rage. Lee tried to stop her, but she snatched her arm away. He turned and shook His head at the Hyuga before following Tenten from the training grounds. Neji sat staring at where Tenten had stood moments ago. He hadn't intended to anger her, but she had pushed him to her limit. They had been doing their usual spar after warming up for the day. Tenten had cried out in pain as she hit the ground for the fourth time since they began. Neji definitely was not going easy on her, and she could tell something was bothering him.

 _Minutes Earlier_

"You're not trying hard enough." He said angrily. And it was true in a way. Neji knew he was being more forceful than usual, but how could he expect to get better if he never pushed himself any farther than he already was? Isn't that what the training was for? Tenten rose to her feet, unappreciative of his tone but he didn't care. It was obvious he wasn't in the mood for games, but she did not seem to understand.

"Well maybe if you'd stop treating me like your enemy and more like your teammate, I'd actually cooperate with you." She snapped back. Neji could feel his anger rising inside of him, but he struggled to push it back down.

"If I were treating you like an enemy, you'd be dead by now, especially with the way you're fighting." He retorted, trying to keep his voice calm and even.

"Are you saying that I'm too weak to beat you?"

"No, what I'm saying is that you allow your feelings to get the best of you. You wouldn't hurt me if your life depended on it. Friendship is a valuable asset to have, but what good is it if you place it over protecting the people you love?" Neji continued on as Tenten got angrier by the second.

"It's no wonder the wouldn't let you join ANBU. You become too attached to your peers, so when you find out you have to take their life to protect those around you, you can't. You're too weak, I can't even figure out how you became around shinobi. If you continue going at this rate, you'll never be as great a kunoichi as Tsunade."

 _Present Time_

That was when Tenten lost her own temper. Neji reflected on what he said to her. He knew it was cruel, but it was true. _She needed to hear the truth so she'll grow._ He thought to himself. So why was he feeling guilty? Why was he feeling like a jerk for saying that to her? He knew the answer, though he didn't want to accept it. He was wrong. He should not have been so harsh to her. Recently, whenever he snapped at her, he felt guilty afterwards. Maybe he was beginning to have feelings for the weapons mistress. Neji shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. No, it was impossible. He thought of Tenten as a teammate, and nothing more. She was a comrade, that was it. He purged his mind of any other thoughts of Tenten as he turned to head home.

When he arrived at the Hyuga compound, he made a beeline for his room. He wasn't interested in running into any members of the Main house. After the fight he had with the elders that morning... well he didn't particularly want to be seen. His disagreement with Tenten had not been the first time he had lost his temper that day. When his uncle and the elders pulled him aside to tell him that he would be married once he turned seventeen, he lost his cool demeanor. He completely flipped out, throwing a tantrum like the ones he had not had since he was a small child. He was only angered further when he found out who he would be marrying.

 _Earlier that Day_

"Mira?!" He questioned angrily. The female hyuga, a member of the main house, was the main source of gossip and rumors throughout the clan. She knew all the scandals, and when there weren't any, she had quite the imagination to think one up, for the sake of keeping gossip alive. Neji had suffered through many of her lies, falling subject to her cruelty because of her disdain for the prodigy. If something were to happen to Hanabi as heiress to the clan, Mira would have been the next choice. That changed when Neji achieved mastery of the gentle fist technique, as well as Rotation and the eight tri grams 64 palms, two of the most complex techniques of the clan. His skill with the byakugan had surpassed even that of Hiashi, and the only reason he was not the heir already is because he was from the side branch. Mira had become resent full towards him when he took her place, and had been out to ruin his life ever since.

"You cannot expect me to oblige to marrying such an insolent, immature pain in the neck!" He yelled at them, uncaring if he was punished.

"With Hanabi growing older, there are few young children in the clan. If reproduction does not start now, the clan will die out after your generation has ended. You and Mira are the only two who will be of age soon enough. With Himimaru having just had a child with his wife, his son will be ready to receive his seal by the time yours and Mira's child is three. By then, Hinata and the other young members will be ready to reproduce themselves, starting the new generation of hyuga. It cannot be helped and has already been decided. You have no choice Neji." Hiashi stated sternly.

The elders proceeded to tell him how much of a burden he was being and how he was bringing disgrace to the clan name. Afterwards, Neji had stormed out of the compound, seething with rage on his way to the training grounds.

 _Present Time_

Knowing that his behavior earlier would cause tension between he and the main house, yet again, he tried to slip as a quickly and as stealthily into his room as possible. He had almost achieved his victory when none other than Mira Hyuga appeared in front of him, blocking his path.

"Can I help you?" He asked coldly, his face hardening.

"Look Neji, I know we're supposed to be getting married soon, and I'm pretty sure you know too." She stared, folding her arms across her chest. Neji narrowed his eyes and studied the woman before him.

"What's your point?" He asked cautiously.

"My point," She said quietly, shifting from one foot to the other. Her lavender eyes left his and stared at the ground instead.

"Is that maybe we should put our past behind us. You know, for the sake of the marriage."

Neji was unable to keep the shock from taking over his face. Mira was... offering a truce?

"And why should I, after all you've done to me?" He asked and gained control over his emotions and facial expressions again.

"This isn't easy for me to do, I'm sure you know that. Isn't it enough I'm offering a truce? What more do you want from me?"

Neji considered this carefully. She was offering to put the past behind them, which he was sure was the closest he was going to get to an apology.

"Fine. For the sake of the marriage. But do not expect me to love you. This is strictly for reproduction purposes only." He stated sternly. He thought he saw a flash of disappointment and hurt in her eyes, but if it was truly there, she covered it quickly.

"I wasn't expecting anything else from you." She replied bitterly before stalking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter Two

The next morning at the training gfounds, Neji was quieter than usual. He was mulling over his conversation with Mira the day before. _Is it true she wants to move on from the past? Or is she planning something again?_ Neji decided to keep his guard up at all times around the female Hyuga as Tenten arrived at the grounds. _Damn_ Neji cursed himself. After his confrontation with Mira the previous day, he had forgotten to come up with an apology for his teammate. He watched as she walked past him, not even glancing in his direction as she went. _That hurts._ He thought. Even when she is mad at him, she usually greets him when she arrives. He turned to Lee and raised an eyebrow. Lee sighed, and ran over to where the prodigy stood.

"Our beautiful lotus flower is more upset than we thought. She is still very angry about the things you said to her yesterday."

Neji looked down at his hands trying to mask the guilt he felt. He hadn't intended to upset her, least of all this much. He looked over at Tenten. Currently, a tree had become the victim of her onslaught as she pelted it with weapon after weapon, releasing her anger, but never really letting it go. He sighed and looked at Lee before walking over to her. He could see she was exhausted, yet she continued to adorn the tree with her weapons. He stood and watched her for a moment before his thoughts were interrupted.

"Need something Hyuga?" Tenten asked him harshly, never turning to look at him.

"Tenten, I wanted to apologize." Neji stated slowly. Tenten froze, completely shocked at what her teammate was saying. She faced him, staring hard at his face, searching for a sign, any sign, that she had not heard what she thought she did. There was none.

"My behavior yesterday was completely uncalled for and I apologize for upsetting you." He finished, looking at face, studying her reaction.

"Neji, you didn't upset me." She admitted, looking to the ground. "You could never upset me." She whispered quietly and turned away from him.

"Yes I was upset, but not with you. I was upset because what you said was true. I'm seventeen now, almost eighteen. I've been a ninja for too long to still let my emotions get the best of me."

Neji hestated for a second before stepping closer.

"No Ten, those things I said weren't true. You're an amazing kunoichi, and you're only human okay? Even I let my feelings take over me sometimes." _Like now,_ he thought bitterly. Since when had he cared so much for Tenten? Sure, he always had her back o missions, but this... this was different. He cared how she was feeling. He was upset because she was hurting. Neji cared for anyone's feelings before, let alone Tenten's. So why did he suddenly care now?

Tenten spun around, eyes wide.

"Y-You really mean that Neji?" She asked in amazement.

"Of course Ten. Anything I say otherwise is a lie." He said, his eyes softening as he looked at her. _When did she grow up and become so beautiful?_ Maybe this is why he was finally thinking of someone else. Maybe, just maybe, he was falling in love with his bun haired teammate. Neji turned sharply and began walking away. He could not be having these thoughts, not about Tenten.

"Neji, are you okay?" Tenten asked, confused. Neji cursed himself mentally. He allowed himself to get too close to Tenten.

"We need to train." He said over his shoulder, his demeanor returning. Tenten sighed as she followed him. How could she be so stupid to believe that something had changed between them? Neji turned and slid into stance, eyeing Tenten, but avoiding her own eyes. _How could I be so stupid? How could I allow myself to fall in love with Tenten? And why now of all times?! I'm going to be married after my birthday. It's too late now._ He tried to slow his mind. He could feel his anger at himself rising inside and the last thing he wanted was to take it out on Tenten again. _Maybe,_ he thought, _maybe I could. There are a few more weeks until my birthday. Maybe I could allow myself to love, just until then..._ Neji smiled himself as she released her arsenal of weapons on him. Yes. Just until then. His Tenten. He liked the sound of that. His Ten...

After a grueling training session with Tenten, Neji was exhausted. He wanted only to go to his room and sleep, dreaming of his Ten. He smiled at the thought, but it quickly turned to a frown when he was stopped by none other than Mira.

"Can I help you?" He asked just as coldly as before. She sighed.

"I thought we were gonna move on." She said, annoyed with him.

"I do not recall that meaning it was okay to come home and find you waiting outside my bedroom."

"Our bedroom." She said quietly, her eyes dropping to the ground. Neji's body went rigid. _Had she said our room?_

"What are you talking about?" He asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

"The elders are moving me into your room so that we can get used to living together as a married couple." Neji was already walking away towards the Main house before she had finished her sentence.

"You're moving her in with me?!" He yelled, bursting in on Hiashi and the elders having supper. Hiashi sighed, putting his chopsticks down.

"I'll handle this, if you'll excuse me." He said rising as the elders nodded their heads in consent. Hiashi pulled a steaming Neji outside, shutting the door behind him.

"Neji, I-"

"How could you?!" Neji yelled. He was livid and swore he felt steam coming out of his ears.

"Neji just let me explain." Hiashi interjected. Neji stopped, then looked down, granting his uncle his silence.

"Mira is being moved into your room because of the troubles you both have had in your past." He held up a hand to silence his nephew, who opened his mouth to protest. Neji shut his mouth and looked down at his feet while Hiashi continued.

"You both need to learn to function together in one accord if you are going to be married. It has already been decided and the servants have already begun moving her things in. You may as well get used to it now Neji, because that's how you'll be living the rest of your life." Neji nodded his head solemnly. Hiashi was right. There sold be no point to delaying his living arrangement with Mira. The only person it would negatively affect would be him, but he couldn't let anyone find out. If the Hyuga found out his feelings for Tenten, they would separate them. It wouldn't do well for a man to love one woman and be married to another. He would bring shame to his clan.

Neji walked slowly back to his room. He realized he would soon have to tell his team that he was going to be married. He knew they would want to attend the wedding, in support of their teammate. But how? How could he stand I. Front of them and say he was marrying a woman he didn't love when the one he did stood before him? Neji had known for years now that Tenten had the same feelings for him as he did for her. So how could he tell her? He knew he would not be able to stand seeing the pain and hurt in her eyes, especially knowing it was him who caused it. He pondered this while longer before forcing himself into a deep slumber, trading his troublesome thought for dreams of his Ten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter Three

After a tiring week of sharing a room with Mira, Neji decided it was time to tell his team the news. Tenten and Gai looked confused at his invitation to join him for lunch, though Lee cheered profoundly. He led them to the restaurant where the team usually shared their meals. As Neji sat at cross from Gai and lee, Tenten slid into the seat beside him and he began to feel nervous.

"So, my youthful student, what is the occasion for your humble invite?" Gai asked. Lee clamored in agreement with his sensei. Despite his nervousness, Neji couldn't help but to become slightly annoyed with the spandex clad men.

"I... have some rather important news to share." Neji stated calmly. He struggled to keep his signature emotionless expression.

"Oh really? Well what's up?" Tenten asked, her chocolate brown eyes were full of curiosity. It was rare that Neji ever wanted to share anything with them, so she was practically bouncing with anticipation. Neji allowed himself a small smile. _Why does she have to be so damn cute?_ He pushed this thought from his kind as he cleared his throat.

"It seems I find myself getting married." He said and looked at his hands. He wanted to avoid Tenten's eyes.

"CONGRATULATIONS MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! MAY YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL MARRIAGE FULL OF THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Gai booming voice brought many unwanted glances to the teams table. Neji wished he disappear at that moment. He looked quickly at Tenten to analyze her reaction. Studying her face wasn't necessary to see that she was hurt and upset. He looked back down at the table. _Damn,_ He had hurt her and might lose her forever now. Neji knew that he would never be able to be with Tenten because of Mira, but he couldn't stand to live knowing his Ten hated him. He'd never make it. Sure, he seemed distant now, but he could only imagine how he would be if he lost the only person who brought even a little joy to his life. He sighed and stood, interrupting Gai and Lee's tearful wedding plans.

"Neji, where are you going?" Lee asked him. Neji continued on without so much as a sideways glance to his teammate. He had to get out of there before he lost control of his emotions. He couldn't allow them to see he was hurting, let alone that he had feelings for the kunoichi.

Neji went back to the compound and was relieved to see that Mira wasn't in the room. He closed the door behind him and laid across the bed he now shared with Mira. Now that he had lost Tenten he saw no reason to resent his marriage to Mira any longer. In fact, there was no reason to prolong the wedding either, he reasoned. He heard a soft knock on the door and sat up as Mira let herself in. He stared at her figure in the darkness of the room before sighing again.

"Mira, come sit down, I need to discuss something with you." He said quietly. Even in the dark, he could see her pale eyes widen with shock. She set down the brush she had picked up from the dresser and sat on the bed next to him. Neji watched her every move, noticing she looked everywhere but at the man before her.

"I believe that the wedding should no longer be prolonged. I see no point in putting it off further. I wanted to ask your opinion on the matter as well before I presented my idea to the elders." It was time to let go of his silly little dream of being with Tenten and face his reality: Mira.

"I guess I agree, I mean, I never saw the point in waiting anyway. We might as well just get it over with." Mira said. Neji nodded his head slowly.

"Alright. I will speak to the elders when I have the time." Neji said, standing to his feet.

"Neji?" She called his name softly. Neji turned to face her and was surprised to see her looking nervous. She bit her lio, rubbing her arm, and her eyes studied the floor.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"N-nothing, nevermind." She said shaking her head. He stared at her a moment longer before shrugging and exiting the room.

The next day at the training grounds, Neji was distracted. He had himself convinced the day before that it was best to go through with the wedding as soon as possible, but now he was having second thoughts. When Tenten had arrived that morning, she smiled brightly at him, as usual, but he could tell she was upset. He felt guilty about it, but did not know why. It wasn't his fault he was getting married, it was hyuga tradition. He shook his head and got up, seeing Tenten was ready and smiled inwardly. _Nothing like a good spar to ease one's mind and release anger._ And that's just what the both needed.

He slid into his stance, Chakra filled veins appearing on his face. Looking at her, he could see her Chakra points, the way her Chakra flowed through her body. He could also see the weapons she had on. Her, as well as the ones hidden in the area. He smirked slightly. She was ready for him. So this time, he would show no mercy.

She jumped at him, quickly pulling out a small scrool, releasing a flurry of kunai and shuriken aimed directly at him. Neji spun on his heel, emitting Chakra from every point in his body, creating the well known blue dome that easily deflected every weapon. After he stopped and the Chakra dissapated, Tenten gave a quick flick of her wrist. Before he knew it, the weapons he had just blocked flew up, aimed at him again. He began to turn, but was too late. Hundreds of shuriken and kunai lodged themselves all over Neji's body. He stood completely still, eyes wide, facing Tenten. She stood paralyzed with fear. _He should have been able to dodge that!_ Then he closed his eyes and smirked, disappearing into a puff of smoke, only to be replaced by a log. Tenten growled in anger, dropping the wires she used to control the blades in order to grab a new scroll. She stood her ground, eyeing the area carefully, straining her ears for any sign of her teammate's location. She felt a small rush of wind behind her, but was too slow to turn as Neji's hand jabbed at her bavk. She stumbled away, knowing there was no Chakra released in his strike, or she would have been severely injured.

"Slow today Ten?" He teased, a light smirk on his lips.

"Didn't sleep well last night." She mumbled, and her cheekd turned light pink. They circled each other cautiously, mirroring every step, looking for a weakness in the other's defense.

"Never slowed you down before." He said. Tenten's steps faltered a bit, and he took advantsge, never missing a beat. He lunged, using his weight as momentum, almost landing a few blows as she countered. Dodging his attack, Tenten delivered her own, bringing a kunai towards his torso. His left foot slid back in a circular motion, bringing his body out of the way. His right hand, palm open, fingers together, directed her hand to the side before his left hand struck her forearm. Tenten jumped back, already feeling the effect of the blow. She favored her numb arm as she pulled a new kunai, moving into a defensive stance. She heard Neji give a small chuckle as he stared at her, byakugan activated. _Does he really think he has me beat already?_ She charged at him, kunai ready and deadly in her calloused hand. At the last second, she dove low, swinging a leg out, sweeping his feet from under him. Neji flipped, turning on his hands. He landed a few feet away, his hair falling loose from its bindings. _That's odd,_ she thought. Neji was not one for flips. However, her confusion subsided with two words whispered from the hyuga's mouth,

"Got you."

He smirked pulling sharply on the wires. They contracted around Tenten, pinning her arms to her sides and her legs together. She fell over limply. He walked over to her body lying on the ground. Kneeling over her, his long dark hair created a curtain around their faces. Bringing his face close to hers, he said quietly

"Never leave your weapons lying around, hm Ten?" He released the wire, helping her to her feet. She grumbled, embarrassed that she had lost to her own weapons. He laughed as Tenten's mood lightened. He rarely laughed and she relished in the sound of it, so warm and care free.

"I was wondering why you flipped." She said, slightly amused.

"I could see your wires you left on the ground and it was the only way I could think of to grab them without you noticing." He explained. They went around the field gathering her fallen weapons and scrolls. As Neji handed her the last kunai, their fingers brushed slightly. Tenten looked away from him quickly, her cheeks reddening. _Here's my chance,_ Neji thought.

"Ten, I've been thinking," He said, following her to their favorite tree. A battered target was pinned to the trunk, right above where Neji now sat. Tenten began her target practice as Neji continued.

"I understand that you've had feelings for me since we were genin." He smiled softly when she froze, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Lee told me." He explained as she lowered her head.

"Yeah, so?" She asked. Neji hesitated. He was really about to tell her!

As he opened his mouth, he quickly shut it, tensing up. _I know that Chakra anywhere._

"Hello Tenten! Good morning Neji!" Mira greeted cheerily as she approached them. Lee and Gai ran over to the trio, having just finished their own spar.

"Hello Mira! It is good to see you!" Lee said brightly. He had met the woman during his few encounters at the Hyuga compound and was swayed by her youth and enthusiasm.

"I'm so glad you all are here! I have a momentous announcement to make!" Mira exclaimed and ignored Neji's icy glare. _Of all the times for her to ruin my life, why did she have to choose now?_

"You are all invited to mine and Neji's wedding this Saturday." She announced as she handed a decorative envelope to each of his teammates.

"I hope that you all can make it, Neji and I will be looking forward to your presence." She smiled. Neji's jaw dropped in shock. She had gone to the elders without him! He shut his mouth quickly, clearly irritated all do Mira waved and walked away, excusing herself saying she had planning to do. Tenten turned to face Neji.

"You were saying?" She spat bitterly. That was it. She hated him and there was nothing he could do about it. With a heavy heart he replied.

"I understand you have feelings for me, but you ought to direct them elsewhere. It's time you let go of such silly fantasies." He said. He turned and followed Mira, leaving a broken and hurt Tenten behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" Ino yelled, throwing her shoe across the room. When Tenten had showed up to her house in tears, she called all the girls over and Tenten told them what happened at the training grounds.

"Calm down Ino Pig, I'm sure there is a good explanation for Neji's behavior."Sakura said, holding Tenten. She turned to Hinata, an urgent look in her eyes.

"D-don't cry Tenten, Neji isn't trying to intentionally hurt you. H-he doesn't r-really love Mira." Hinata spoke softly. Tenten looked up wiping her red rimmed eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well why's he marrying her then?" She asked bitterly.

"B-because he's being f-forced t-to. It's an a-arranged m-marriage." The girl explained. "N-neji hates Mira. They've n-never gotten along." Tenten bit her lip. If that was true, then why did he say such a hurtful thing to her?

"See Ten? He probably does like you. I bet he was about to tell you when Mira showed up." Sakura said.

"Well I don't care what his reasons are, he made Tenten cry and I'm gonna kick his ass." Ino said. It was the first time any of the girls had seen Tenten cry.

"It's fine Ino, I'm okay." Tenten replied. Neji never did anything without a reason. Maybe there was someone or something that forced him to say that.

"Hina, there's one thing I don't understand. Why would Neji say that to me?" She asked, her eyes pleading. The girl looked around quickly before leaning in closer.

"N-neji likes you b-but if anyone in the c-clan found out, t-they'd s-separate you. H-he was p-probably saying it m-more to h-himself than you." Tenten's eyes grew wide. Neji...liked her?

"H-he was t-trying to convince h-himself t-that he'd n-never have you b-because he has to m-marry Mira."

"So technically, he wasn't even talking to Tenten, so Ino you can calm down." Sakura said.

"I guess." The blonde replied. She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. She never liked Neji and was hoping for a chance to get at him.

"Nothing to worry about Ten. He does like you." Sakura said smiling. Tenten nodded her head slowly.

"Alright, enough of ths." Ino said. She held up a makeup brush with a devilish grin on her face. "Who wants to give Tenten a make over?" Sakura squealed, grabbing the brush from Ino and Hinata giggled. Tenten groaned but gave in with a smile. The girls always knew how to make her feel better.

 _Saturday, 1500 hours. Three hours before the wedding._

Neji sighed in frustration, slamming the brush on the dresser. He had only a few hours left before the wedding and so far, none of the servants had come to help him prepare. He had dressed himself with quite some difficulty, and it had taken him more than an hour to figure out the formal attire. It was exceedingly different than his normal set of clothes and he was not accustomed to dressing in such garments. He wore a white traditional style long sleeved shirt, with a slightly darker chinese vest. The vest was decorated on the upper right side with a pattern of light pink roses. He had on white pants and shoes, and a headband, matching the color of his vest covered his cursed seal on his forehead. looking at it, it seemed simple, but he was fooled. He was now trying to figure out what to do with his long dark hair as Hinata entered the room.

"N-neji, you're all alone, there's n-no one helping you! I'll go fetch one of the servants." She squeaked.

"No, don't please, just stay and help me. Lady Hanabi said the same thing three hours ago and never returned, nor did anyone come to help." Neji said, irritation creeping into his voice. It was bad enough he hated who he was marrying, but having to ready himself made it worse. Hinata giggled into her hand as she made her way to the dresser. Picking u the brush, she removed the band he had tied his hair up with. She ran the brush through his hair a few times as Njei struggled to keep his eyes open. He would never admit to it, but he loved having his hair played with, it often soothed him.

"It looks better when you l-let it loose." Hinata said, letting his hair fall around his shoulders. He smiled slightly at her in the mirror.

"Thank you Lady Hinata." He said. He and Hinata had become closer and he had begun to care for her like a younger sister. Over the years, their bond had become strong and was almost inseparable.

"I'm sorry you have to do this Neji." She said quietly. He closed his eyes slowly, sighing before turning fro the mirror to face her.

"Don't worry about me Hina, I'm just fulfilling my duty to the clan." Njei said, opening his eyes. He saw Hinata's serious face as her pale eyes looked into his own.

"I-I know how you f-feel about Tenten." She stated calmly. Neji wasn't surprised, he knew his cousin was one of the only people who could read him like an open book.

"I know." He whispered.

"A-and Tenten dies t-too." She whispered back.

"How? Did you tell her?"

"Yes, s-she came c-crying to us after what y-you said to her last w-week." Hinata replied. Nej walked over to the small couch in the room and slowly sat down. He didn't meet Hinata's eyes again, instead looking at a small piece of lint on the carpet.

"W-what did she say?"He barely managed to choke out. He was afraid of what his cousin would say, afraid that the woman he loved had turned her love for him into hatred.

"N-not much, b-but i could tell she was relieved. S-she thought you loved M-Mira and that's why you were m-marrying her." Neji didn't respond. He just continued to stare at the carpet.

"I-I know she still l-loves you Neji." She said. Only then did he lift his head to look at her.

"She does?" He asked.

"O-of course. Tenten would still l-love you even if you d-did love someone else. She would rather be a-alone than with with anyone else b-but you." Hinata said. She gave Neji a reassuring smile before helping him to his feet.

"So don't be s-sad Neji. Even if y-you are not m-marrying Tenten, find c-comfort in knowing she still l-loves you." Hinata hugged him, and then pulled away smiling bright;y.

"Thank you Hinata." He said and sighed. "I should make my way out there now." He looked at the clock. They had been talking longer than he thought, and it was almost time for the wedding.

"I'll see you out there." Neji gave her one of hs rare genuine smiles before exiting the room, leaving the blue haired girl smiling to herself.

 _Thirty minutes later: The wedding._

When the wedding march began, everyone stood and all eyes turned to the bac as the arrival of the bride was announced. As Mira appeared in the doorway, Neji sucked in a breath. He could hardly recognize her. The top of her dress was a pale gray, the same as his own vest. The shirt of the dress was long and slim, pooling around her feet. It swayed smoothly when she walked, revealing the small white flats she wore on her feet. The skirt was white, and matched the long robe she wore over it. the robe went to the end of the dress, with long sleeves that reached her fingertips. it lacked a collar, showing off the chinese style one she wore on her dress. It was decorated with the same flowers as Neji's vest and she carried a small bouquet of white lilies. Her long hair was pulled to the side in a braid, and a clip with white blossoms held her bangs from her face. Neji stared in awe as she slowly made her way down the aisle. He realized he had been holding his breath and released it. He had to admit, she looked beautiful. As she arrived at the altar, he took a deep breath and gave one last wistful glance at Tenten. She smiled softly and gave him a small nod, tears filling her eyes. His gaze lingered on her a little longer, then he turned to face Mira. It was time to begin his new chapter in life.

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, i know it's been forever since I've updated, but I'm going tot try to start updating regularly! Please tell me what you think of the story so far, I love reviews! See you next time! ~Aquarius


	5. Chapter 5

A week after the wedding, Neji and Mira returned from their honeymoon, with Neji seeming more bitter than ever. Since losing Tenten completely, he saw no reason to be happy anymore. Not even the announcemnt made at the reception had heightened his spirits.

 _Wedding Reception - One week earlier_

 _*clink clink clink*_

The music stopped, the dancing stilled and silence filled the room. The bored groom's eye slowly lifted from the cup of sake before them and focused on the figure in the center of the room. Hiashi Hyuga stood there, commanding attention, a spoon and glass cup in hand. He waited until all eyes were on him before opening his mouth to speak.

"Welcome friends, family, and all honored guests. It is a pleasure to have you all here to celebrate with us the marriage of our two young members, Neji and Mira Hyuga." He paused as scattered applause sounded in the room. When it had subsided, he continued.

"Now as you all know, the Hyuga clan has been separated into two houses, or sides, the Main and the Branch for many many years. For decades, that line separating us has been sacred, never blurred, never crossed. However, for the first time in the history of the clan, this sacred line, this holy tradition has been broken." He stopped again as murmurs went through the room. Hiashi held up a hand, halting the disruption, and went on.

"Today that line was crossed when a branch member married into the Min House. So I say to you Neji, my nephew, my dear late brother's son, welcome to the Main House and may the both of you have a joyous and fruitful marriage. THank you." Applause erupted through the room as Hiashi beamed at Neji before stepping down. Neji himself sat in shock for the remainder of the evening.

 _One Week Later - Present Time_

Though he was now a member of the Main House, Neji still found little joy in day to day life. Things were just not the same. Now that he knew Tenten did not resent him, and still loved him, it was harder to move on. He sighed heavily. He had not been out of that room since they returned, and he figured a day at the training grounds would do him well. It wasn't until he tried to rise from the bed that he felt the weight on his chest. He looked down and could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. Mira's head rested on his bare chest, he arm draped over his torso. She was sleeping peacefully, her bangs pushed back on her forehead.

 _When we fell asleep, she was on the other side of the bed, so she must have rolled over,_ he thought. _though when I fell asleep I'm sure I had on a shirt._ Neji then remembered waking in cold sweat from nightmare. He had stripped himself of his soaked shirt, then fell asleep again. _Damn_ he cursed himself. Why hadn't he put another shirt on? Sure they were married now, but Neji did not want to start getting closer to Mira. He slowly pried himself himself from under his wife's body, careful not to wake her. He went to bathroom and showered, the color of his face returning to normal. Afterwards, he dressed and left for the training grounds, leaving Mira sleeping in their bed.

At the training grounds, Neji was greeted by his team.

We had begun to think you were never coming back!" Lee cried, tear streaming down his face. The green clad men enveloped their comrade in a tearful embrace. Tenten hung back, looking at them while rubbing her arm nervously. Neji broke free of the tight, leaving the two men to hug each other. He walked over to Tenten and stopped.

"Hello Tenten." He said, his face as calm and expressionless as usual. Inside, his heart and conscious fought furiously against each other. He wanted to embrace her tightly, to run his fingers through her hair and tell her everything was going to be okay. But his mind kept him at bay, telling him it was a bad idea.

"Hey Nej, what's up?" She greeted him. He smiled slightly. Nej was the name she had taken to calling him when they were younger. After she called him that for the first time, anyone else who dared say it ended up in the hospital with a blocked chakra network. Likewise, he had a nickname for her too, him being the only one allowed to call her Tenny. To him, it represented the bond he had with her, and he wouldn't allow anyone to intrude on it.

"How about a spar? I could use some loosening up." He said. Tenten nodded eagerly. It seemed like it had been forever since Neji had sparred with her, and she was glad he back.

"Get ready, 'cause I'm gonna win this time." She called as she walked to the other side of the field.

"Is that so? We'll see about that." He called back with a smirk.

"Our dear lotus flower has been training nonstop during your absence my eternal rival!" Lee yelled from the side. He and Gai had stopped their over emotional embrace in favor of watching the match.

"Go Tenten! Demonstrate to Neji that your most youthful training has improved your skills!" Lee cheered while their sensei struck his Nice Guy pose. Neji turned his eyes to Tenten, raising a brow. Tenten shrugged her shoulders as the blood rushed to her face. She pilled out a scroll as Neji slid into his stance. They circled each other cautiously. Their black sandals crushing the grass beneath them, the tree leaves rustling in the wind were the the only sounds heard as they watched the other closely. Suddenly, Tenten stood still.

"How about we change things up a little bit." She said as she tucked her scroll away. Neji cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, straightening.

"How?" He asked.

"I won't use weapons." She said. "It will be strictly taijutsu." Neji chuckled, a bt surprised.

"Are you sure you want to try that? It involves close range combat, and don't take this the wrong way, but that is not exactly your strong suit." He pointed out.

"I know, but I still want to try." Tenten insisted. He looked at her hard for a few seconds before sliding back into her stance.

"Very well, nut don't say I didn't warn you." He said, activating his byakugan. "And don't think I'll be going easy on you either." He added. She smiled.

"Perfect" She said. She dropped into a defensive stance, taking a deep breath. Neji lunged first and the two teammates began trading blows. Tenten matched Neji blow for blow, and neither were able to land a strike when they jumped back to take a breath.

 _She really has improved._ He thought. He exhaled one last time before dropping back into his stance again. This time, Tenten attacked first, with a flurry of kicks and jabs. As Neji and Tenten combated evenly, Mira arrived at the grounds and was greeted by Lee.

"What's going on?" She asked, her eyes fixed on the match.

"Neji and Tenten are sparring so that Neji can loosen up." Lee explained. Mira squinted at the two fighting teammates.

"Isn't Tenten a long range combatant?" She asked tersely.

"Yes, but she has decided to test her taijutsu." Lee replied. "Go Tenten! You are most youthful!" He hollered. Mira bit her lip. It's just a training session, that's the only reason they are close, she thought to herself. She could not guarantee her suspicion that Neji had feelings for one of them, but she hoped it would be her. She was his wife after all wasn't she? Mira nervously toyed with her hair. She wasn't entirely sure she was even a candidate for his love, but there were certain things he did that made her wonder. The previous night had not been the first night she had slept that close to him. Since the wedding, Neji had nightmares every night, and every night would go the same. Neji would wake up from horror with his shirt soaked. He'd take it off and fall back asleep. SHortly after, Mira would awaken upon hearing his whimpers as he endured another nightmare. She'd scoot closer to him and lay her head on his chest. Her fingers would trace his skin softly, spelling out her name as they went. Every night she would do this, and every night his whimpers ceased. And every morning, she awoke before him and moved away. Every morning except that morning. _Neji woke up earlier than usual before I could move back to my side,_ she pondered, _But he didn't wake me up angrily like I thought he would. Does that mean anything?_ she wondered.

"Eight trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji's strong voice brought Mira out of her thoughts.

"Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms!" _Is he really using this technique on Tenten?_ Mira watched in amazement.

"Thirty-two palms! Sixty-four palms!" Neji landed his last and Tenten slid backwards. Mira noticed a look of concern quickly appear on Neji's face and turned to see the same look on Lee and Gai's faces.

"What's happening?" she demanded as her followed Neji rushing to Tenten's side, with Lee and Gai following closely behind. She followed them.

"What's happening?" she asked again.

"Tenten is not usually affected this badly by that, she's gotten so used to it, I don't understand. Neji said, his eyes furrowed with concern. "I'll take her to the hospital." he said, taking Tenten into his arms. Mira was left alone with Lee and Gai looking on worriedly.

After four hours at home with no sign of or word from Njei, Mira headed to the hospital. After learning Tenten's room number, she started down the hall. Arriving at the door, she met Lee and Gai leaving.

"How is she?" Mira asked quietly, so not to disturb Tenten.

"SHe's going to be fine." Gai said. "Turns out she was still too drained from all that training, and the match just topped the cake." he explained.

"Neji said he would stay the night with her. We are going to eat, would you like to join us Mira?" Lee asked. Mira shook her head and thanked him and the two men departed. AFter they left, Mira knocked softly on the door. When no one answered, she pushed the door open slowly. and stepped inside. She saw Neji sitting on the bed next to Tenten, his eyes glued to her sleeping face.

"Neji?" she called out, but he didn't seem to hear her. Studying her eyes, Mira found a look that ripped her heart from her chest. Love. Neji was in love with Tenten. She choked back tears that threatened to pour out her eyes. Neji was _her_ husband, we wasn't supposed to be in love with another girl. She sniffled and Neji snapped to attention, his eyes landing on her. She wiped her eyes furiously, brushing away the few tears that had managed to escape to her cheeks. When she moved her hands away, Neji's eyes were back on Tenten, though she knew he was still aware of her.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked quietly. Neji was quiet a few moments before he answered.

"And if I am? Why do you care?" He replied coldly. His bitter eyes turned toward her, standing out in the dark hospital room.

"I'm your wife, i think I have a right to care if you love someone else." she spat back, her eyes just as cold as his.

"I believe you gave up that right when you entered this marriage knowing not to expect love from me."

Mira's eyes stung with tears. She turned her back to Neji so that he could not see the effect hos words had on her.

"Besides," his voice turned soft again as his eyes shifted back to Tenten. "I can't help who I love." Nji whispered. Mira stood still for a moment as she tried to regain her composure. _Neither can I_ she thought. Straightening her shoulders and holding her head p high, Mira told him

"You'd do well to let her go. You'll only hurt her more by continuing to love her." and left the room. Neji took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I think I'll end up getting hurt worse than anyone."


End file.
